


【瀚冰】只为一场粗暴性爱

by Starkfeizi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 杀手AU，双黑，ooc 耿直暴力老高x腹黑病娇老季腹黑嚼冰套路老高的故事Attention：季肖冰第一人称视角！Dirty talk，Rough sex，异物，窒息，黑化ooc，断句分段混乱。以上几点一定要可以接受再往下看，如果你不接受还看，还要撕我撕我ooc没下限我可是很暴躁的。写这篇也主要是发泄纠结的心情√所以小姐妹们能看就看，不要不能看还看，给自己添堵犯不上





	【瀚冰】只为一场粗暴性爱

只为一场Rough Sex

  
在我割开那个男人的喉咙之前，他说了一句话，那句话让我分神了几秒钟，差点丢了性命  
高手对决之间招招毙命，如果有一秒钟的失误，就足够死一万次。我分神了却没死，因为他说的那几句话发自内心。  
他说的是，我爱你。

 

冰冷宇宙酒吧，今天的主题是医院，客人们穿上分发的白大褂和护士服，散落在各个角落静候艳遇。我也混在其中。我穿的白大褂和别人的不一样，布料厚实裁剪得当，胸前的口袋里插着两根笔，脖子上挂着名牌，名牌上面写着季肖冰。我向调酒的店长要了一杯饮料，穿着侍者衣服的店长胸前别着印有“Kido”字样的名牌，他把饮料递给我，顺便嘱咐我不要随意喝酒。我靠在吧台上点了根烟，在烟雾缭绕中寻找目标。

Got ya.

是个神色妖艳的女人，她穿着黑色的长裙，抹着深红色的口红。我坐到她旁边：我想你应该不介意……

那个女人说：不介意。他看了我一眼：你为了喝酒穿得可真是讲究。  
我说：不，我就是个医生。  
那女人笑得好看：你们男人的话没一句能信。  
我真的是医生。我无奈地笑。你不信我可以把我的故事讲给你听。  
女人手撑住下巴，你这个搭讪技巧烂透了，可是谁让你好看呢，我愿洗耳恭听。  
那我们去包间说吧。

 

我是个医生，天蝎座，喜欢喝枸杞，讲究养生，平日里在急诊外科做一点简单的小手术。我很喜欢我的职业，官方原因是可以治病救人，非官方原因是在这里可以享受金属割开皮肤再一针一针穿透皮肤，亲手打结缝合的感觉，唯一的遗憾是患者都会注射麻药，当刀切下去的时候没有挣扎和呻吟，一刀下去毫无反应，像是在切猪肉。

我真的是个好大夫，你别怀疑。我工作认真负责，临床上十分专业，态度严谨，学术上发到sci的论文影响因子也都很多，每次医院里考试分数都名列前茅，尤其是解剖学。就算是遇到无理取闹的患者，我也能给他们挤出来个笑脸来。

哦？你说你怕我把黑暗的想法带到工作中去？不，我不会的，我有地方发泄。因为我有第二职业。

我是个杀手。

你别笑。医学知识对于我的第二职业很有帮助，我知道人类的弱点，比如哪里可以一招毙命，哪里容易受伤。这些知识让我的业绩很出色，让我很容易被雇主关注，也就很容易引来危险。

杀手这行很怕遇到同行，因为都是受雇于人，谁都不知道下一个目标是谁，说不定这次他是抢一个目标的合作伙伴，下一次自己的仇家就成了对方的雇主，说不定要拼个你死我活。

我遇到过同行啊，当然遇到过。而且很巧，我们刚合作解决了一个人，简直是天生的默契。但是很不幸，他的下一单就是我，我的下一单就是他。一开始我们也不知道，后来他受了很严重的伤，来我的手术室做手术。医生的职业道德告诉我要救他，杀手的职业道德告诉我要杀他。你猜我会怎么办？

不，你猜错了。我当然是救他。如果我在手术室杀了他不就是玷污了医生这个职业了嘛，那样我是不会做的。

我在给他做手术的时候，他问我：你知道我是个杀手还救我？  
我告诉他我现在是个医生。  
他说：你也是个杀手。  
我跟他说：我在医院里里是医生，脱了白大褂就是我自己，接了活是才杀手。  
他问我：你救人又杀人，不矛盾吗？  
我告诉他：不矛盾，都是混口饭吃。  
他又问我：那你不怕你救了我之后，我下一个单子是你吗？  
我反问：那你就不怕我下个单子是你吗？

他没再说话，安静地躺在手术台上，看着我给他缝针，狭长的眼睛没什么温度，他不做声看人的样子很冷酷，就像是一匹狼。

是啊，我们都把事实说出来了，可是谁也没当真。而且就算我们两个认真了，我也不可能不治他就杀了他，他也没有那个力气来杀我。

后来他伤好了，他在我下夜班的路上堵住我，那时候天是青黑色，将亮未亮，他挑了一块无监控区下手，没带任何武器，但是我知道他的身体就是最好的武器。

我问他干嘛这么费劲，在伤好的差不多的时候趁我给他换药的功夫下手很方便。从一边的器械箱子里抽出来一筒大的针管对着脖颈一扎，20ml空气就够我死好几回了。

他说他要杀的是因为杀手的我，不是作为医生的我。  
我说：你要杀我又不杀我，不矛盾吗？  
他说：不矛盾，都是混口饭吃。

说完了他就冲过来，凭他的身体素质，只要靠近了我，就能拧断我的脖子，所以我掏出手里的手术刀，让他难以近身。很侥幸，我凭借灵活的躲闪还有擒拿术抓住了他。

  
我说到这里，那个女人还在耐心地倾听，她已经把杯子里的酒喝完了，她让我接着说。  
我告诉她剩下的就没什么好说的了，一开始我差一点割了他的喉咙，后来他说了点什么让我分神逃开，但是还是被我抓住杀了。  
那女人啧啧嘴，编故事都不会编，无聊。  
我把手从她背后拿开，那真是不好意思了。  
那女人咳嗽起来，那你就自己和自己无聊吧，我不奉陪了。  
我懒洋洋地对她一笑，好走不送。

女人刚走，酒吧老板就来了，他倒三角的身材好好地撑起来侍者的衬衫马甲，男性的荷尔蒙从他的身体上肆意地散发而出，丹凤眼盯着我，毫无暖意。

他双手抱胸，冷笑了一声，每次干活话都那么多，你怎么不把事实告诉她呢？  
有必要吗？告诉她你快被我割喉的时候和我表白，害我手抖让你逃开，然后掐住我的颈椎又下不去手，最后我们合伙把挑事儿的雇主杀了的故事？那太无聊了。  
你现在这个故事也很无聊。  
对啊，太无聊了，所以我把她放了。  
什么？！

我把一脸难以置信的他拉到包间的沙发上，两条腿跨坐在他身上。  
是啊，我把她放了。所以我才把我自己送给你，我谢罪，现在你可以尽情惩罚我了。  
我对着他的耳朵吹气，向前挺跨，刚好让两个人的跨间紧密地磨蹭，我紧盯着他皱紧的眉头，伸出舌头舔嘴唇，我知道他最受不了这个。  
该死。他从牙缝里挤出来这句话，咬住我的喉结，两只手撕开我的衣服用力地揪我的乳头。有点疼。

你知不知那女的是谁的目标？你怎么惹的起？他一咬住我的耳朵一边问，像是要把我吞食入腹。  
没关系啊，妃老板喜欢我。再说接单子的人是你，最后她要追究也是你。我得意地仰起嘴角，他却把粗大的手指伸到我嘴巴里。他嘴角抿成直线，看来是被我气坏了。他两根手指在我嘴巴里搅动，让我说不出话，咽不下去的口水顺着下巴流下去，我能感觉到那液体流向脖颈。

他把手指抽出来，把我抱到包间里面的洗手间去，他故意让我对着镜子，然后仅仅把我的裤子撤下去一点点，就直接把手指插进来。我忍不住发出闷哼。

你能不能不要任性，以前你那种可笑的职业道德呢？当医生时不肯动手就算了，为什么现在也优柔寡断了？  
我不优柔寡断你就活不到现在。唔……

他生气地按上我的敏感点，酥麻一下从尾椎传到全身，需要勉强撑住洗手台才能不倒下去。我抬起头，镜子里映出自己的脸，耳朵已经红透了。

还嘴硬。你随身带着的手术刀呢？最简单的你都不用。难道你不用是打算留着给我用吗？

他从我的口袋里拿出来手术刀，撕开包装和盖子，冰凉的刀尖闪着银光，那是专门用来切人的刀，我知道它有多锋利，我缩起身子，往他的怀里躲。  
现在知道怕了？他反握着刀，用刀柄磨蹭我的锁骨和乳首，然后把刀柄狠狠地插到我的后面去。  
手术刀的刀柄是塑料的上面有防滑的棱角，又冷又硬又粗糙的东西在里面一点都不舒服，他却用力在里面抽插翻搅。洗手台上又湿滑，完全抓不住，被肏弄得站都站不稳，却又害怕刀柄上连着的锋利刀刃伤到自己，又不敢动。

高瀚……宇……  
叫我做什么？求情吗？可是你要我惩罚的。

他一手托住我的下巴迫使我看向镜子。压低了嗓子说：看你一脸通红的样子，被一把手术刀肏成这样，是不是在科室里也总这么玩啊？

我不敢睁眼睛，害怕睁开眼睛之后就只能看到镜子里一脸春意的自己，头发散乱目光涣散，嘴巴张着过度呼吸。

求你……我闭着眼睛说：求你肏我，我只要你，不要……别的……

硬热的东西替换了冰凉的，他不给我任何适应的机会就用力冲进来，唾液的润滑根本不够，里面又疼又热，而他又用力掐住我的腰，使劲挺动起来。

知道错了吗，季肖冰？知道错了吗，季肖冰？他咬住我的后颈，腰上的劲一次比一次用力。  
知道了……知道了……

他像发狂了一样地狠狠肏干，两个人的身子一起颤动。快感和痛感从后面传来，整个人要烧起来，只能靠抓紧他的手臂稳住自己，被他顶得睁开眼，才发觉自己已经哭了，眼泪沾湿睫毛顺着脸颊流下来。而他就站在自己背后，饿狼一样的眼神注视着我。

高瀚宇……啊……

我没有任何意义地哭叫着他的名字，好像这三个字是沉溺欲海的我的灵魂所拥有的唯一救命绳索。而名字的所有者却玩弄起我胸前的乳尖，指甲骚划着把那里弄得通红。

你看看你，你看看你沉迷的样子。季肖冰，你今天就是觉得后面痒欠我插对不对？他的嗓子因为情欲而变哑，性感万分。

我没……  
你就是。

他更加用力了，每次都狠狠擦过敏感点。我软了腰趴在洗手台上，他猛地抓起来我的大臂就往他身上拉，我把上半身弓起一个极限的弧度去迎合。他继续拉过我的手，放在我的下腹。

你能感受到吗？我在你里面？  
能……能……

我闭上眼睛用力点头，感觉五脏六腑都被他撞开，全身散了架。欲望已经堆积到了顶峰。  
我就快……快……

他忽然扯开他的领带，系在我的脖子上，慢慢勒紧。

哈……嗓子里只能发出气音，视线模糊，听觉模糊，只有身后他的动作就像插入了灵魂一样明显，越来越深，越来越猛。全身战栗，像是要炸开。

一道白光闪过，我痉挛着，昏了过去。

 

再醒来是全身的疲惫，但是又感觉莫名的舒爽。很明显，他已经把我抱到了包间的沙发上，轻轻地搂着我。

我昏了多久？我问他。  
十分钟左右。他说。  
哦，那快了。  
什么快了？

走廊里传来叽叽喳喳的声音，人们说路口死了一个穿黑裙子、抹深红色口红的女人，死的时候张着大嘴，指甲都是青紫色的。

是你干的？他问。  
是。我局麻下尽量避开血管，割开了她的肺。  
那你为什么骗我说你放了她？

因为我只是想要一场粗暴的性爱而已。  
我直言不讳。  
毕竟，我说什么你都会信。

Fin.


End file.
